She Plays Hardball
by HookedOnAvatar011
Summary: Adelaide and Kid haven't gotten along since the day her mom died, but will they be forced to with the coming new threat to the school? And what's with Adelaide's amazing power even though she has the strangest weapon yet? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**~~~~~~~ She Plays Hardball~~~~~~~**

"I hate you."

"I know."

"No, I mean I really, really hate you."

"I know."

"Have I mentioned that sometimes I have dreams where something really big and ugly and very _asymmetrical_ burns you to a crisp and eats you?"

"No."

"Well I do."

"That's nice."

Adelaide screamed in frustration. "GET OFF OF ME YOU O.C.D. FREAK!"

"Say please."

"If you don't get off of me I'm going to paint your stripes pink when you go to sleep tonight."

Kid froze and started weighing his options. On one hand, he had finally incapacitated Adelaide and this was a perfect chance to gloat. On the other hand… PINK! "Close enough," he mumbled as he got up and let her arm go free. "But I won."

"I was eating, you jerk," She told him as she jumped up to her feet and took the black haired boy in a playful headlock. "You should no better than to bother me while I'm eating."

"You're such a glutton," Kid said in a small voice, hoping she wouldn't hear him.

"What did you call me?!"

Liz leaned over to her sister Patti. "Should we do something? At this rate, Adelaide is going to kill Kid… again."

"Don't," Soul said, smirking. "This is the most entertaining thing to happen all day."

"It's not even noon yet, Soul," Maka told him.

"What's your point?"

"Hey," Ox asked stopping by their lunch table. "What's the deal with those two? They're always fighting, and that girl always seems to be winning."

Maka nodded and began explaining. "That girl's name is Adelaide Greenthumb. She started here two days ago, but her mother used to be the Death Scythe before my father, so she grew up with Kid-kun and Shinigami-sama. Her mother was killed protecting her and Kid and since then she and Kid haven't really gotten along. She blames Kid for some reason and he just retaliates. They still consider each other their best friends, but hate each other at the same time. It's a weird relationship."

"Who's her weapon?"

The whole table sighed (except for Adelaide and Kid who were still fighting). "Him," They all chorused as they pointed towards the table that Black Star and a blonde haired boy were using as their stages as they told the story of a completely made-up battle.

"It was ten feet tall!" Black Star said.

"No, fifty!" The blonde added.

"Now that I think about it, it was actually one hundred feet tall!"

"Is your depth perception off? It was easily five hundred feet, Star."

Ox raised an eyebrow and looked back at the group. "Him?"

Soul nodded. "Maison Kyte. Heir to the prestigious Kyte weapons family. I knew him back when we were kids. Thankfully, he wasn't so… excitable… when we were kids."

"What is he?"

Everyone shrugged simultaneously. "Not sure," Liz told him. "He hasn't transformed since they got here. Someone asked Adelaide what he was and she just got a really evil smirk on her lips and said 'Would you like a demonstration?' Poor kid and his weapon had to be carried to the nurse's office and they both go into the fetal position if someone even mentions her name. No one's been brave enough to ask her since."

"Why don't you ask Kid? He should know, right?"

Patti suddenly jumped to her feet and threw her arms up. "I win!"

Everyone ignored her and turned to Kid who was currently trying to keep Adelaide from busting down the door of the closet he'd locked her in.

"Hey, Kid," Soul called over. "What kind of weapon is Maison?"

He looked over at them as if he'd forgotten they were there. "Maison? Oh, I don't really kno-."

"Gotcha!" Adelaide exclaimed as she burst from the door and pushed Kid the ground and straddled his back, holding his pale wrists to the floor. "Apologize for calling me fat!"

"Who called you fat? I called you a glutton."

Everyone sighed. "I guess the only way we're going to find out is if we get Adelaide to have a public duel with someone. But who?" Maka said. Everyone instantly looked over the Kid, who was now free and safe because Adelaide had been called over to help Maison out of the garbage can he'd fallen into. "That girl likes to fight, huh?" Maka said conversationally.

Kid nodded nonchalantly. "She's always been that way. You get used to it. I'd like to beat her at something though."

"Betcha could beat her in a duel," Soul told him innocently.

"You guys can't trick me. You just want me to duel her so that you can see what kind of weapon Maison is."

They didn't even try to deny it. "Yep."

Kid sighed. "Fine. I've been meaning to challenge her for a while now anyway."

Adelaide and Death the Kid stood, staring at each other from across the field that Shinigami-sama had had installed when he got tired of having his front entryway get destroyed all the time. Adelaide smirked. "You sure about this, Death?" She asked.

Kid's face turned slightly red in anger, surprising the kids in the crowd. They'd never seen Kid this flustered unless it was over something asymmetrical. "Don't call me that!" He said, sounding both angry and pleading at the same time.

She shrugged. "Why not? I don't get why people call you Kid, anyway. You're Death _the_ Kid. Shouldn't Death be short for it then? Do you think they called Billy the Kid just Kid? No, they called him Billy."

"Who?"

"Never mind, just get ready."

Kid narrowed his eyes at her and caught his twin guns as the sisters transformed. "Let's go." Adelaide smirked as she reached up to her sleeve and pulled as hard as she could, tearing off her sleeve in one quick yank. Kid raised a perfect eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Lookie, Death. I'm not symmetrical."

Kid's eyes turned red and his eyebrow started twitching. "A…a… asym… asymmetrical…."

"Adelaide!" Maison said smiling. "You ready?"

She nodded and held out her hand. Maison took it in his and transformed.

The crowd's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"He's a…" Maka started. "A…"

"No way," Ox said in awe.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Should have known. We overestimated his coolness."

In Adelaide's hands was a long, black wooden baseball bat.


	2. Chapter 2

"A… A baseball bat?" Kid asked, distracted from the lack of symmetry for a second. He put a hand to his mouth to control his bubbling laughter. "And for a second I was scared it was a-." He stopped when a ball of purple energy went hurtling past his head. There was a pause and then an explosion behind him. He looked up at Adelaide and saw him smirking.

"We gonna fight, or are we gonna fight?"

Kid's eyes narrowed at her. "Oh, we're gonna fight. I haven't forgotten your asymmetrical shirt." He leaped into the air and aim Liz and Patti at his longtime friend.

Her smirk only widened as another ball of energy appeared a few feet in front of her. "Fore!" She exclaimed as she pulled back her arms to hit it.

"Wrong sport, Adelaide," Maison told her as she swung him forward and knocked the purple ball towards her opponent.

Kid dodged the ball easily. "You missed, Adelaide!"

She rolled her eyes. "Haven't you seen the movies? This is the part where the annoying O.C.D. person says 'Ha! You missed!' then the beautiful baseball girl smirks and the O.C.D. person turns around and the ball of explosive purple energy has turned around and is head straight for him!"

"What movies have you been watching?" Kid called to her as he landed back on the ground. Nonetheless, he turned around and the purple ball slammed into him, pushing him and slamming him into the wall before finally exploding. Kid was twitching in pain as he fell to the ground. Liz and Patti both transformed back and ran to his side from where he'd dropped them.

"You okay, Kid?" Liz asked.

Kid nodded and got to his feet. "Come on, this battle isn't over."

They nodded and retransformed. "Go in close," Liz said so that only Kid could hear. "She shoots those ball things so she probably can't do close combat."

Kid nodded and started running to where she was waiting. He got up real close and kicked her under her chin, sending her flying and landing on the ground, leaving a sizable dent in the ground. She was smirking as she stood back up and wiped the blood from her lip.

"You were the quickest person to make that completely incorrect assumption, Death. Going for the inside because you figured I'd be weak there. Smart, but obvious. Do you really think I'd leave something open like that?" Her smirked widened as another ball of energy appeared, but this time, instead of hitting it, she stuck the end of the bat straight into it. The ball disappeared into the bat and out came pointy, purple spikes about as long as her forearm. "When these spikes make contact, they send a surge of energy though you straight up to your brain, meaning instant K.O. and will leave you passed out for at least an hour or two. Wanna try coming close again?"

Kid narrowed his eyes. "We need a new plan you two."

"Shoot at her!" Patti exclaimed. "Really fast, like pfft-pfft-pfft-pfft-pfft, like that!"

Kid nodded. It was worth a try. He aimed his guns at her and shot them as quickly as he could. Adelaide moved fluidly, blocking every shot with the bat. One, however, barely scratches her arm, sending a shockwave through her bones. She cried out quietly in pain, but was back in her ready stance seconds later.

"My turn," She said as she started running towards him. She swung at him and he skillfully blocked each of her blows, catching the bat between the spikes and holding it at bay. After her threw four blows, Kid pushed Liz up into Adelaide's stomach and fired. The limber girl dodged it with a nanosecond to spare. She flipped up his head and swung at him again, but he stopped her bat just like the other times, but this time, she smirked. "Needle, needle, GROW!" She called.

All the purple spines on the bat retracted and one extra large one grew out of the dark wood, piercing Kid in the shoulder. His eyes widened and he let out a groan of pain as he fell to the ground, purple sparks still jumping from his body.

Adelaide smiled as she reached down and threw his arms over her shoulders and lifted him onto her back. Liz and Patti but transformed back to human form to check on their meister, but he appeared to be fine. Even his shoulder was entirely bloodless.

"Kid, Kid, Kid," Patti muttered. "You should know better than to challenge Addy in the first place."

Adelaide grinned at her. "Well, let's get ol' O.C.D. butt back to the house, eh?"

* * *

Kid woke groggily to something wet dabbing his forehead. "Oh? You awake?" Asked a voice that he couldn't quite place while his mind was still so far in the clouds.

He opened his eyes slowly and winced at the bright light, but saw a vision of an angel. "Mrs. Greenthumb?" He asked curiously. Was he dead?

Then, the angel became a devil. "Mrs. Greenthumb? Who are you calling Mrs. Greenthumb, Mr. Shinigami?"

Kid groaned in pain and annoyance. "Sorry, Adelaide. For a second I thought you were your mother."

"Didn't hit you with enough energy to kill you, buckaroo. Sit up and eat something. You've been out for three hours," Adelaide told him as she helped him to sit up.

He groaned again. "Can't my arms are still numb."

"Then I'll feed you. Open up."

"Wha-?" He was stopped mid-question when a fork with a piece of fish on it was shoved into his mouth and almost down his throat. He coughed and eventually was able to swallow the fish. He glared up at her. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, it's always on accident. If I were trying to kill you, you would have been dead by now."

Kid sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"Say what you mean and mean what you say."

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"No you."

"No you."

"You."

"You!"

"YOU!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Patti screamed before smiling innocently while Kid and Adelaide stared at her in fear. "Thank you. Liz is trying to sleep." And then she was gone.

After the par hadn't gotten over their mild shock, Adelaide was quickly back to shoving food down Kid's throat. Kid glared at her again and held her hand at bay. "If you're going to insist on feeding me, at least do it gently."

"If you would open your mouth, I wouldn't have to shove it in." She told him, rolling her bright silver eyes. Kid hesitated but opened his mouth wide so that Adelaide could feed him the fish. Adelaide smirked. "That wasn't so bad, was it, Death?"

"Please don't call me that…"


End file.
